falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MisterZwicky.txt
ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyChild |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0014AE46 |before= |response=''{pronounced REE-SHH, talking to another 10-year old student}'' Miss Reische, your math scores this year have been excellent. You really should consider joining the Science Center when you're older. |after=SchoolChildF01: I don't know... I'd rather be a Security officer. That way I can hit people who deserve it! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014AE43 |trow=2 |before=SchoolChildF01: I don't know... I'd rather be a Security officer. That way I can hit people who deserve it! |response=That's... well... I suppose enthusiasm is a good trait to have for Security, but I really want you to keep the Science Center in mind. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You can have just as much fun discovering the laws of the universe, as you can beating up bad guys. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0014EBD0 |before= |response=''{you address all the children by their last names, they're all 10 years old}'' I need to talk to you about this writing assignment, Mister Wallace. |after=SchoolChildM02: It's great, isn't it? I'm thinking next time, Super Mutant Joe grows a second head, and they start arguing with each other! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014EBCD |trow=2 |before=SchoolChildM02: It's great, isn't it? I'm thinking next time, Super Mutant Joe grows a second head, and they start arguing with each other! |response=''{you address all the children by their last names, they're all 10 years old}'' You were supposed to write a report identifying the different animals of the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=There's not one mention of Brahmin, Radstags, or even Mirelurks in here. |after=SchoolChildM02: Oh, a Mirelurk! That would be a great villain for the next chapter. "Super Mutant Joe versus The Fish King!" |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0014EBCB |before=SchoolChildM02: Oh, a Mirelurk! That would be a great villain for the next chapter. "Super Mutant Joe versus The Fish King!" |response=''{talking to yourself}'' *sigh* Well, I suppose part of teaching is about encouraging creativity... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0014AE49 |before= |response=''{you call all the children by their last names, they're all around 10 years old}'' Mister Everitts. I want to talk to you about your essay on the history of Diamond City. |after=MisterZwicky: I wanted to say you did a good job. Very clear. Well researched. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE36 |before=SchoolChildM03: I'm really sorry it was late. It's just... my cat was sick, and then Everitts stole my pencil, and... |response=I wanted to say you did a good job. Very clear. Well researched. |after=SchoolChildM03: Oh... uh... Thanks! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE33 |before=SchoolChildM03: Oh... uh... Thanks! |response=You're welcome. Now please focus on managing your time. You do great work when you actually finish it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} ConvDiamondCitySchoolhouseZwickyEdnaPreWed01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0013FE4B |before=MissEdna: Lovely day for learning, isn't it Mister Zwicky? |response=''{tired, accidentally showing your affection for Miss Edna / Tired}'' Yes, of course. *sigh* I'm glad you're here... |after=MissEdna: You... you are? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013FE49 |before=MissEdna: You... you are? |response=''{nervous, secretly in love with Miss Edna / Nervous}'' I... what I meant was... It'd be impossible to handle all the kids by myself. You're really an... invaluable part of the school. |after=MissEdna: Oh... right... Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0014EBC8 |before=MissEdna: Oh, Mister Zwicky, you look so tired. Perhaps you should take the day off. |response=''{suddenly looking into her loving eyes and losing your train of thought}'' And leave you here alone with all the students? I wouldn't do that to you... you're... you're... |after=MissEdna: I'm...? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0014EBC6 |before=MissEdna: I'm...? |response=''{afraid of admitting your feelings for her / Nervous}'' You're... you're worrying too much! I'll be fine. |after=MissEdna: Yes... Yes of course... |abxy=A1a}} DialogueDiamondCitySchoolhouse |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001456A8 |before= |response=''{teaching at the schoolhouse}'' Time for a pop quiz, everyone! |after=ChildF01: Awwww! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001456A4 |before=ChildM02: But Mister Zwicky, we had a pop quiz yesterday! |response=''{teaching at the schoolhouse}'' And we've learned a lot since then, so we're going to reinforce that knowledge with a little quiz. |after=ChildF01: But I'm tired! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001456A1 |before=Edna: I am detecting a high degree of fatigue in all our little scholars. Perhaps the quiz can wait? |response=''{teaching at the schoolhouse / Tired}'' *sigh* All right, you guys win. We'll do the quiz later. |after=ChildF01: Yayyyyy! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=00145696 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{stranger from out of town just walked into the schoolhouse / Puzzled}'' Another traveler. Sorry, you're in the wrong place. This is a school, not a store. |after=Player Default: Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{stranger from out of town just walked into the schoolhouse / Puzzled}'' This is a school for children. Market's outside. |after=Player Default: Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. |abxy=A}} |topic=0014569E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. |response=It's fine. We just get a lot of people from the market barreling through here by accident, and it's hard to keep the children's attention. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=This is a public building, though, so feel free to look around. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0014569D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I go where I want. |response=''{Stern}'' Fine, then. Just keep in mind that Diamond City Security is very protective of this building. Do I make myself clear? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Now, I'm going to get back to my students, and I trust you'll behave yourself. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0014569C |before=Player Default: Just taking a look around. |response=Well, as long as you don't disturb the class, feel free. Have a good day. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0014569B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: A school, huh? |response=Yes. Every child in Diamond City gets a free education here. We even teach night classes if they have busy day schedules. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{chuckling a bit at the beginning}'' I'm afraid you're a little old to be enrolling here. Doubt you'd fit in the seats. But it's a public building, so feel free to look around. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my lesson plans... |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=000D4AD5 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{just got married to Miss Edna}'' All these years... I never realized how much she meant to me until she said something... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{prim, serious}'' I'm quite busy with the students, but feel free to look around on your own. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{prim, serious}'' You won't find a better school anywhere. Not that there's much competition. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{prim, serious}'' I'm teaching. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{prim, serious}'' Just don't disrupt the class. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got married to Miss Edna}'' I don't care what anyone says. We're in love. |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity09 |scene= |topic=00145678 |before=Edna: Darling, are you sure about this? I am... not a normal girl. |response=''{about to get married / Happy}'' My dear, you're perfect. I only wish I had realized that sooner. |after=PastorClements: Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files